


Awakened Something in Me

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: DNA2 - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Coach/Player Relationship, Cum Farting, F/M, Face-Sitting, Farting, Groping, Gymnastics, Large Butt, Locker Room, POV Second Person, Scent Kink, Sweat, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: You are the coach of Fukoma High's gymnastics team. Kotomi's problem is a major hit to her self-confidence and her gymnastics performance. Wanting to make her (and yourself) feel better, you meet her after school and tell her to let everything out. No matter how much it smells.
Relationships: Takanashi Kotomi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Awakened Something in Me

You were the coach of the gymnastics team at Fukoma High. You’re a handsome type, looked up to by all the students, many of whom wondered how you got a job like this at a local high school. You could’ve easily been somewhere higher in the world, but here you are, teaching this local team in the hopes that they can make it to the nationals. A team is only as strong as its weakest link, and you know who the weak link on the Fukoma High team was.

First year student Kotomi Takanashi is a cute girl, with short black hair and a great body. The way the gymnastics uniform hugs her body draws attention to her shapely breasts and plump ass. When she moved about during practice, you started to get ideas. That’s a line you wouldn’t want to cross. Kotomi’s problem didn’t lie with her form. She knows the routine, and her body is limber and flexible. She puts a lot of care into her gymnastics, wanting to lift up the team.

No, her problem is something the school nurse hadn’t been able to figure out. When Kotomi got nervous, especially around her crush, she had a problem with her flatulence. Huge, room-shaking farts erupted from that squishy butt of hers, making her cheeks shake in her gymnastics outfit. The wind pressure was incredible, able to be felt from even far on the sidelines. The sound was squeaky, but loud, and the acoustics of the gym don’t help. They only made them louder.

While their loudness was their defining feature, Kotomi’s farts didn’t skimp on smell. The foul odor coming from the deepest parts of her bowels was enough to make even the strongest of men flinch, a rotten odor that you can’t believe comes from a human. Kotomi’s tried everything to deal with her farts, but nothing has been able to quell them. You wanted to help Kotomi get some self-confidence, but she’d already tried multiple medicines. They only made her problems worse.

Kotomi noticed that Junta had come to watch the team practice and cheer her on. She’d tried to hold in her farts for the rest of practice, but that only built them up. By the end of the club, her stomach was bloated with a pent-up gas that was begging to be released. Kotomi removed her gymnastics uniform, becoming completely starkers in the girls’ locker room. The rest of her team was stone silent, waiting for what they knew was coming. They had seen Kotomi’s face, and knew that she had to get this out.

“Good... good work everyone,” said Kotomi. “Let’s keep aiming for the regionals, and...”

The cold locker room echoed with the sound of a bassy, spluttering fart. Hot gas shot out of Kotomi’s tender butthole, flooding the room with a foul smell that stank worse than the combined sweat of several schoolgirls. The entire gymnastics team hurried up and changed, getting out of the locker room as soon as they could. As they fled, you walked into the sauna of farts that Kotomi had created, your dick standing proudly erect behind your pants.

“Everyone, wait! Come back!” Kotomi said, another gas burst leaking out of her ass. “It’s not that bad, I promise!”

“It’s unfortunate, Takanashi,” you said. “Your IBS has made it hard for you to have any friends. Have you tried changing your diet? Pills?”

“My stomach resists anything I try,” said Kotomi. “No matter what I do, my farts keep getting worse. The sound, the smell... what am I going to do if I graduate from my high school life and rip a fart at graduation?”

“I think your farts are based on your level of self-esteem,” you said. “From that perspective, you have nothing to worry about. You’re beautiful.”

“How do you know I’m beautiful?” asked Kotomi.

You unbuckled your belt and unzipped your pants, dropping them to the floor. Underneath your underwear, Kotomi could see the clear shape of your manly dick rubbing against the fabric of your underwear. Every vein in your shaft and the curved shape of your glans was visible, along with the roundness of your balls. It wasn’t ethical of a teacher to fap during class, but class was over now.

“Every time you bend over and show me that fat schoolgirl ass of yours, I get so hard it feels like it’s going to break my zipper,” you said. “Momonari can’t get turned on without vomiting, but I’m an adult. When I get turned on, I feel good. There’s nothing that turns me on more than your body.”

Kotomi gingerly extended a hand. Her fingers wrapped around your shaft, brushing against it and making it throb. Kotomi felt your blood pumping through your cock. She tried to cover her mouth, surprised she was touching a man’s penis for the first time in her life, and let out another deeply smelly fart. It hissed like a set of bagpipes and stunk like rotten eggs, spreading all the way to the locker room showers as her fart overpowered the school’s AC system.

“But I’m a dirty girl with dirty farts,” said Kotomi. “Even my sweat doesn’t smell as bad as these farts. I wish I could get them to stop!”

“You don’t get it, Kotomi,” you said. “That’s what i love about you. Seeing a pure, cute girl like yourself rip farts that put any man’s to shame is really fucking erotic. There are men out there who would love to have their faces smothered by your cushy teenage ass and suck up every fart you produce.”

“Are you one of them, Coach?” asked Kotomi.

“This boner doesn’t lie,” you said. “If you want to see it in full, pull down on my briefs.” Kotomi took hold of the elastic waistband, tugging at it. Your cock smacked against the underside of her chin as it sprung up. This was a man’s cock. It was long and thick, unbecoming of your handsome face. A thick bundle of black pubic hair was at the end of the base, which somehow made it look even bigger.

“Coach, you’ve been hiding something like this in your pants the whole time you watched us. And it’s all the fault of my farts,” said Kotomi. “I’ll take responsibility. If there’s anything I can do, please let me know.”

You didn’t have to think about it. Kotomi, in this closed locker room, was offering you the chance of a lifetime. Whatever happened here would remain a shared secret. She was standing before you in her birthday suit, her ass leaking out farts and intensifying the smell. If that gas was aimed away from you, this entire endeavor wouldn’t be worth it. You grabbed Kotomi by the hand.

“Let me play with your ass,” you said.

Kotomi bent down onto the bench, lifting her ass into the air. It was smooth and white, a pair of round peaches that looked so good in her leotard. You grabbed onto her ass, sinking your hands into her ass fat. The softness felt like quicksand sucking your fingers in towards her hole. Kotomi blushed bright red, raising her body heat. You spread apart her cheeks, exposing her brown butthole. Every wrinkle on it looked beautiful, twitching and puckering as it waited to release its gas.

You lowered your dick into Kotomi’s ass crack, letting her springy, sweaty butt cleavage close around your cock. Kotomi got nervous when your shaft touched her butt, and released a loud, windy fart that blew directly against your dick. The heat of it was comforting, like a hand dryer concentrated on your balls. The air split into two streams as your dick cleaved it, going right into your nose.

“You must’ve had a full lunch, Kotomi,” you said. “I can smell the cafeteria’s food in your farts. It’s such a ripe stink, I love it!”

“It smells good?” Kotomi asked. “I’ve never minded it, but...”

“You shouldn’t,” you told her. “Girls who are in tune with their natural body and love farting are the sexiest of all. You don’t need to hold back. Take all the gas in your stomach and let it out on me.”

Reaching down, you grabbed onto Kotomi’s stomach. You wanted to go higher and grope her breasts, but the time for that would be coming soon. The tip of your index finger sunk into Kotomi’s belly button. You could feel the gas that had bloated her stomach, making it slightly distended. It felt like letting the air out of a balloon. You massaged her stomach, running your hands just far enough up that your fingers brushed against the underside of her boobs, and just far down enough that they grazed her pubic hair.

“That feels good... coach...” Kotomi said. “My stomach’s been aching all day. I’ve got a big one about to blow.”

The loud, vulgar sound of her fart took you by surprise. Even if you were outdoors in a wide open field, this would be loud enough to send small animals scurrying. Kotomi’s wet fart, bubbling like swampy gas, opened her asshole wide. The fart lasted for a long time, nearly ten seconds, blowing against your cock and balls. The smell that remained was foul, with a slight curdled milk smell to it. You took a deep whiff, the smell stinging your nose in a good way.

Your dick was so hard that the first signs of cumming had appeared. The vibration and heat of Kotomi’s flatulence pleased your perverted dick so much you were about to cum without using your hands. You kept massaging Kotomi’s stomach, causing her to chain-fart five quick ones in succession, the smell worsening with each one. These weren’t even coming from the depths of her bowels yet, and they were already awful. Kotomi’s asshole was stinging, but that was complemented by a feeling of relief in her stomach.

“Coach, all this excitement from letting you touch me is only making me gassier,” said Kotomi. “There has to be a way to clear all of them out at once.”

“I’ll pull them out of your asshole with my dick,” you said. “It’s long and sturdy, perfect for reaching the innermost parts of your gut and getting out those farts that are stuck in there.”

“It’s just my ass, right?” asked Kotomi. “I’m saving my... pussy for Junta.”

“Sure, I’ll leave your pussy alone,” you said. “What’s important is that I get to play with that erotic farthole of yours.” You bent down and kissed Kotomi’s spicy asshole, letting the smell and bitter aftertaste of her rancid farts go right up your nose. Your tongue licked every wrinkle of her butthole, getting it wet and ready to take your dick. Kotomi’s moans only got you harder.

After slurping your tongue around in her ass for a few minutes, you held your cock between your fingers, stroking it a few times to keep it hard. Your glans pushed against Kotomi’s anus, feeling the wrinkles in her hole before sliding in. It was just the tip at first. Kotomi’s asshole was hot and unbelievably tight. You had long fantasized about what a high school girl’s butthole must be like, and it was even better than you had dreamed. Holding onto her cheeks, you kept pushing further in until you were all the way up to the base. The girth of your dick had spread open Kotomi’s backdoor, leaving little room for her farts to escape.

Kotomi turned around to look back at you. “Coach... your dick is so big,” she said. “I’m not even thinking about my farts anymore. All I can think about is your thick, hard cock filling me.”

“Once I start moving, we’ll empty your ass of every fart inside,” you said. “This’ll feel good soon.”

You pulled your dick out of Kotomi’s butt, stretching her asshole. You slid back inside her, causing a small but extremely potent fart to erupt from the space between where your dick and her ass met. The sound had been muffled, but the smell was somehow even worse than usual. You started getting into a thrusting rhythm, each pounding of her ass making another fart blow past your dick.

The sensation of Kotomi’s farts hitting your dick directly was unlike anything you’d experienced. They were warm and wet like a blowjob, coming at a steady rhythm. The wet, slopping sounds when your dick slid in and out, mixing with the vulgar sounds of Kotomi’s squeaky farts, echoed across the locker room. When they came back to your ears, they sounded even naughtier than before.

Kotomi was sweating profusely. She hadn’t gotten to the showers after practice. Sweat was rolling down her ass crack and her cleavage, dripping from every pore on her armpits. It was salty and distinct from her farts, but the smells mixing together made your dick twitch and throb inside her tight asshole. Every time you thrust your dick, Kotomi’s plush butt cheeks jiggled. You could see all the fat in that bubble butt moving about, enticing you even more.

The hot wind from Kotomi’s ass blew onto your torso. You could smell it right under your nose, everything she’d had for lunch coming back. Each squeaking sound made her moan more, her twitching asshole unloading everything inside. You went deep into Kotomi’s ass, thrusting harder. The piston pumping of your dick was molding her bowels into the shape of your dick, engraving your hot cock into her memory.

“Coach...” said Kotomi, in between moans. “Am I farting less?”

“You’re farting even more,” you said. “But that’s all to get them out of your system. Is your stomach feeling better?”

“I don’t know!” Kotomi said. “It’s full of your cock!”

You wrapped your hands around her hips, digging into Kotomi’s butt. After a few more thrusts that made your balls shake, slapping against Kotomi’s thighs, you plunged deep into her asshole, spreading open her cute anus. You felt the rising heat and tension in your balls. Every drop of sperm was filled with your love for Kotomi’s butt, about to be expressed in a mind-blowing orgasm. Her butt shook in her your hands, those cheeks jiggling like two wobbly pudding cups.

“Kotomi! I’m gonna cum in your gassy butt!” you shouted.

“Coach!” Kotomi pleaded.

With your dick deep inside her, hot ropes of cum emptied themselves from your balls, filling Kotomi’s ass with your warm, sticky love. It was the hardest orgasm you’d ever had in your life. You held your dick inside her until it finally went soft, pulling out to look at your cum dribbling from her anus. Kotomi’s ass was raised in the air as she leaned over on the bench, shaking her ass back and forth. You looked at your work, your dick still buzzing from the pleasure of climax and the tightness of your student’s ass. Kotomi’s hole returned the favor with a symphony of flatulence.

The loudest, longest fart you’d heard Kotomi ever give erupted from her ass, heading right for your face. With her asshole wrenched wide open from your cock, every part of her ass was shouting out in celebration. As the hot wind pushed your load out of her ass, falling past her pussy and staining the wooden bench white, your dick started to get hard again from the smell of Kotomi’s foul gas. It stung and teased her asshole so much that she came, even without your dick in her ass. The sheer force of her monstrous farts was enough to bring her to orgasm.

“Coach...” Kotomi said. “I’m no longer ashamed of my farts. I feel like I can’t cum unless I’m farting! Maybe it’s because I’m feeling turned on right now... but your semen made my stomach bloat again. It hurts so good.”

You stripped down naked, and lay down on the mat of the locker room. Your dick was at half-mast, pointing towards the showers. You smiled, offering Kotomi a once-in-a-lifetime chance. She could unload all of her farts on her coach’s face, with no catch. It was her turn to be on top.

Kotomi’s bubble butt plopped down on your face. Her asshole was right above your nose, the last drops of your load shining around the edges of her gaping asshole. Kotomi looked ahead at your cock. She clenched her stomach, unleashing a filthy, spluttering fart that stung your nostrils and made your eyes water. The smell was awful, but smelling it made your cock return to a full erection. Kotomi kept unleashing fart after fart, the gaps between them getting smaller as the ones from the deepest depths of her ass emptied onto you.

“Yes, Coach,” Kotomi said. “I’m going to give you everything I have! Everything until your dick is exploding from the force of my hot wind! Watch me as I rip ass, Coach!”

You didn’t say a word. Kotomi’s farts were too loud for her to hear anything. All of your senses had been consumed by her flatulence. The touch of her ass cheeks on your face, the rotten smell of her stink going up your nose, the sounds of her farts echoing in your ears. Everything about her was yours, and everything about you was hers. Kotomi panted, her face twisting into that of a woman overflowing with horniness. She gripped tight onto your chest, spraying her hottest, loudest fart yet.

With that final fart, a second splurt of cum shot from your dick. Kotomi watched as your dick fell hopelessly limp again. She left you in the locker room, giving you a low-angle view of her ass as she changed back into her school uniform, preparing to head home for the day. You had to leave the girls’ locker room soon, or the PTA might have a word to say about what you’d been doing.

“Coach, let’s do this after every practice,” said Kotomi. “There’s no one else who loves my farts as much as you.”


End file.
